De hermanos, amigos y amores
by L. Nott
Summary: Hay veces en las que las personas desarrollan vínculos especiales, pero siempre son diferentes, nunca iguales. Este fic participa en "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".


_****__**Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"**_.

_**Lista de objetos mágicos: Capa de invisibilidad – Polvos flu – Desiluminador**_

_**.**_

**Hermano**

Me acerco al baúl de James y lo abro con cuidado, aunque oigo como ronca y sé que no va a levantarse en mucho tiempo. Increíblemente o no, Remus nos ha obligado por la tarde a limpiar la habitación y en ese momento lo agradezco, ya que encuentro lo que busco rápidamente. La saco del baúl y la tela se desliza suavemente entre mis dedos. Me la coloco con cuidado y antes de salir de la habitación miro a mis amigos, que duermen tranquilamente.

Atravieso el cuadro de la Dama Gorda y oigo como pregunta vagamente quién se ha atrevido a despertarla, antes de desaparecer por la esquina.

Me dirijo a las mazmorras rápidamente y esquivando a la gata de Flich que vigila por los pasillos de Hogwarts. Llevo la **capa de invisibilidad** y sé que nadie me puede ver, pero cuido que no me oigan. Bajo los escalones sin perder más tiempo y cuando diviso la estatua que señala la entrada común de Slytherin, un alumno sale. Me meto antes de que la puerta se cierre y contengo un suspiro.

Miro la sala común y veo que sólo hay unos cuantos estudiantes de cursos superiores, los ignoro y paso con cuidado hasta llegar a las escaleras que dan a los dormitorios masculinos. Subo hasta llegar a una puerta que tiene una placa en la que pone el nombre de la persona que busco: _Regulus Black_.

Entro a la habitación de forma silenciosa, por suerte, ya están todos dormidos. Me acerco a la cama de mi hermano y me siento en ella, aún con la capa puesta. Saco la mano y le acaricio el rostro calmado. Se parece a mí, pero somos muy distinos.

Ha pasado una semana desde que el nuevo curso ha comenzado y Regulus ha ido a Slytherin. Al final, él eligió a la tradición familiar, a los puristas de sangre, a los padres que nunca le quisieron de verdad. Aún así, yo le sigo considerando mi hermano, la pregunta es, si él aún quiere seguir siéndolo.

**.**

**Sólo duermo**

Hoy me acuesto en mi cama y cojo la carta que mi amigo Albus me ha enviado. La leo y sonrío, sabiendo que mañana le veré. Antes he escrito una carta para él y espero que la haya recinido, y que sonría como lo hago yo. Joder, que cursi me he vuelto. Ahora dejo la carta en la mesita de noche y apago la luz, me doy la vuelta en la cama y con una sonrisa Morfeo me reclama.

Ahora duermo, pero mañana mi mamá vendrá y me despertara con una voz suave y besándome la frente, yo sonreiré y recordaré que tengo que ir a casa de Albus. Me levantará corriendo de la cama y me vestiré a la velocidad de la luz mientras mi madre se ríe de mí, pero yo la ignoraré e intentaré bajar a desayunar. Pero ella me detendrá y me arrastrará hasta el baño, e insistirá en peinarme a pesar de mis quejas, y yo la dejaré hacer porque tengo prisa.

Después saldré corriendo hacia el comedor, le daré un beso de buenos días a mi padre y el hará una broma sobre lo nervioso que estoy. Yo intentaré aparentar calma pero fracasaré estrepitosamente. Comeré con prisas, casi atragantándome mientras mi madre entra en el comedor y le da un beso que casi me dejará con ganas de vomitar.

Subiré corriendo a mi habitación y cogeré mi baúl, llamaré a un elfo doméstico y él me lo bajará. Bajaré las escaleras de caracol corriendo y agarraré a mi padre de la túnica, diciéndole que nos fuéramos ya. Mi mamá me cogerá en brazos y después de darme un montón de indicaciones que olvidaré en unos minutos, me dará los **polvos flu** y me dirá instrucciones de cómo hacer algo que ya sé. Yo la ignoraré y echaré los polvos en la chimenea. Las llamas verdes me envolverán y después saldré tambaleándome de la chimenea, unas manos fuertes me detendrán y yo alzaré la cabeza para ver al padre de Albus. Después, éste correrá hacia mí y me dará un gran abrazo. Y sonreiré con felicidad.

Pero ahora mismo sólo duermo, mañana, será otro día y haré lo que he dicho y reiré de felicidad con mi amigo. Pero por ahora, sólo duermo con una sonrisa en mis labios.

**.**

**Ella**

Estaba desesperado, me sentía culpable, necesitaba verlos, necesitaba verla. Juego con el **desiluminador** en mis manos y lo destapo, pulso el botón para apagar las luces de la habitación. Pero de repente, una esfera de luz sale del aparato y sale por la ventana hasta llegar al balcón. La esfera se extingue pero en su lugar hay una cierva, como un patronus.

No sé que me impulsa en ese momento, pero recojo mis cosas y salgo al jardín. No sé por qué la sigo, no sé por qué sigo algo que no conozco. Quizás, pienso, es porque quiero verla a ella, y de algún modo, sé que esta cierva, me llevará a ella.

.

**L. Nott**


End file.
